Evan and Xinniet
by atrfla
Summary: Evan sends a mysterious note to Xinnie because he wants to meet his cousin, but what happens if cousins fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: Enter Xinnie

I clambered up onto the rafters of the old abandoned house and peered up to the roof. I knew why I was here, but I didn't know why I was here. Does that make any sense?

I'll start at the beginning, when I received the note that made me come here. You know, the beginning wasn't too far, timewise, from the beginning of this story one-two-three-four-five sentences away, counting this one.

Focus, Xennie.

I received a small white note in the mail that morning. It read: Do not show this note to anything or anyone. Meet me at the abandoned house at noon.

Of course, I was intrigued. I was curious. I was a thirteen-year-old half-god, half-human. e I was interested.

'The abandoned house' was the old house a few blocks away from where I lived, 389 Wisteria Lane. That was my address, not the abandoned house's address. The owners had moved away when I was just a baby, so now it was a shell of its former self. A husk of a house. I often went there to play, think, or practice fighting.

I had come four minutes ago, at eleven-fifty-five, and now all I had to do was wait one minute, hanging from the rafters like a little bat.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

My watch turned twelve o'clock.

_Bang!_

The door swung open and in strode a tall… person. That was the best I could describe he/she/it as, because I couldn't see his/her/its face. The tall person was clad in a black-and-gold high-collared cloak, and the hood was completely obscuring the face.

He/she/it surveyed the room, and, when he/she/it couldn't find me, he/she/it swung back his/her/its hood. I gasped and covered my mouth.

It was a tall, handsome boy with shaggy-ish black hair clipped near the ears, and chiseled pale features. He was absolutely perfect. He looked like his skin was carved from white marble, his hair from black marble and his clothes from black marble and gold.

He looked gorgeous. But I vaguely remembered him from somewhere. Maybe it was the handsome, chiseled features.

I must have made a noise, because his head snapped up. He stared into the rafters, right at me! I became completely still. I was really glad I had chosen Uncle Loki's old cape.

A golden scepter appeared from under his cloak. I gasped and suddenly I knew where I had seen him. In Dad's room, there was a dresser covered in photos. One photo was a black-and-white of two boys about my age, smiling and arm in arm. One was blond, one black-haired. They both had handsome features, and Dad told me that he was the blond and his brother Loki was the black-haired one. While Dad looked like he had been carved with the blunt end of the chisel, with a stocky build and hard nose, Uncle Loki looked like someone had used a toothpick or pin to carve him, he had such perfect features.

This boy looked exactly like the Uncle Loki from that picture.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Evan

He definitely heard my gasp, because he leaped onto the lowest rafter and peered into the darkness. I started to sweat. What if he saw me? I would lose the element of surprise!

Dad always told me I thought more like Uncle Loki than him, even though I looked like Dad- blond hair, brown eyes. Although I did have the perfectly sloped nose like Uncle Loki.

He saw me. I shifted nervously. He hopped onto my rafter and said in a smooth voice, "You can stop hiding beneath that old cloak. I can see you."

I looked at his eyes timidly. They were ice blue. Man. This guy was perfect in every way.

He stared back, unafraid. "You know, I've been waiting a long time to meet the famous oldest daughter of Thor."

I shifted again. "How do you know I'm the daughter of Thor? I could be Loki's daughter," I argued.

He laughed. "You're not. No daughter of Loki would be that argumentative."

"What's my name if you know so much, O Know-It-All?" I asked.

"Xenia Throne, but your friends and family call you Xennie. Am I allowed?"

"To what?"

"To call you Xennie."

"I don't even know your name," I said.

"It's not necessary," he shot back.

"I require it to let you call me Xennie," I said queenly.

He laughed and stuck out a hand. "Fine. I'm Evan. And I take it back. You could be a daughter of Loki."

I took his hand and shook it. "Thank you. Wait, is that a compliment?"

He laughed heartily. "Xenia Throne, you play this game well."

"What game?" I wondered.

He didn't meet my eyes. "The game of meeting long-lost family."


	3. Chapter 3: Questions, Questions

"What?" I said confusedly.

He sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Xennie?"

"What's so obvious?" I said exasperatedly. "I mean, yeah you look like Uncle Loki but there is _no way_…" I paused.

Then it hit me. It was _so obvious!_

"You're my cousin!" I gasped.

His perfect features shaped into a grin. He really had nice teeth. "_Now_ you get it."

"Well, you're not actually my cousin," I pointed out, "since our fathers aren't actually brothers."

The perfect white grin disappeared faster than a cheetah.

"What else do you know about me?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you have three younger sisters and a younger brother," he murmured.

"What are their names? What is their order?" I tested him.

"First you, then your brother Thorn. Your father named him after himself, only added an _n_ after Grandfather Odin. After Thorn, your oldest sister Zoey was born. Then Winnie, and finally Jordyn. You are thirteen, Thorn is eleven, Zoey is nine, Winnie is seven and Jordyn is five. Your father is Thor Throne and your mother is Jane Throne, formerly Jane Foster. Your last name is Throne because Uncle Thor wanted a name that was similar to his first name and picked out Throne."

"Jeez," I said wondrously.

"Yes."

We sat there for a while.

He asked, "Would you like to know more about me?"

"Yes please," I exclaimed. I was extremely curious about this so-called cousin, Evan, Loki's son.

"My name is Evan Roach."

I started laughing. "Why did your dad choose Roach?"

"He didn't."

I quieted. "What?"

"My mother's name was Olivia Roach."

"Was?" I wondered.

"She died when I was five."

"Awwwwww."

"I really don't remember her."

"What was she like? How did she die?" I asked.

"She was from Earth," he began. "A Polish American. She was blond. My father says that my younger sister Lily is the very picture of her."

"How old is Lily?"

"She's ten."

"How old are you?"

"May I please finish my story?"

"Oh." I shut up.

"She was very nice. I can still remember her rocking me when I was younger, in this worn old rocking chair that her father carved."

"Lily?"

"No. My mother."

"Oh."

"She died in an Asgardian jailbreak. I don't know who it was, but… one of the hardened criminals ran her over with something and broke her neck.

"My father found her ten minutes later. She was dead," Evan finished.

I reached out and patted his shoulder. "Where's your father?"

"After that he was let out of prison. We came to this planet a month ago. We live two streets over."

"_TWO STREETS!?_" I shrieked. "I have a hardened Asgardian prisoner living two streets away from me? You've been there for a month?"

"I wanted to meet you." He became quiet. "I was hoping you would introduce me to some people around here."

"Why?" I wanted to know.

"Because I'm starting school next week," he answered.

"Ohhhhh. How old are you anyway?"

"Why do you care!?" he exploded.

I shrank back. "Okay, okay. Anyway, I think you'll be in eighth grade with me."

He relaxed. "All right."

So Mission Introduce Evan To Everyone I Know (MIETEIK) began.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Skyla and Tori

"He's really your cousin?" giggled my best friend Tori.

"Well, our dads are adopted brothers," I explained for the fifty-seventh time.

"He's so hot!" sighed my other best friend Skyla.

"How old is he?" asked Tori, watching Evan and Skyla's brother Tommy talk on the mall bench across from the store we were in.

"I don't know. He won't say," I muttered, examining a pair of donut earrings made of clay.

"I hope he's older than us- maybe if only by a year- because that would make him even _hotter,_" gushed Skyla. She pushed up her thick black nerd glasses.

Tori flipped her blond hair over one shoulder. "I hope he's our age- because you know, the law does say that people eighteen or younger can't date, kiss, go out with, et cetera, people older than or nineteen," she reminded us. "So when we're eighteen if he's nineteen we won't be able to date him!"

I rolled my eyes. "Tori, being eighteen is five years away."

"That's only one thousand, eight hundred and twenty-six days," she smirked.

"Forty-three thousand, eight hundred and twenty-four hours," chimed in Skyla.

"Two million-"

"I really don't need the minutes count, Tori," I interrupted.

"Aww," Tori whined.

"Look at this necklace!" Skyla squealed. She held up a pretty green pendant. It matched Evan's green shirt.

"Look at this bracelet!" Tori squeaked. She ogled a beautiful green bracelet that matched the necklace.

"Stop going crazy over my cousin!" I shouted.

Everyone in the store turned to look at me. I waved away their prying eyes and spoke in a whisper to Skyla and Tori. "Guys, I'm serious- stop. It's bad enough when you obsess over Chase Walker."

Chase Walker was the most awesome guy in school. At least twenty-five girls had huge crushes on him. I was not one of them. His shaggy blond hair- well, he kind of looked like my younger brother. Otherwise I would've liked him. He was really nice.

"Xennie, we're just looking at jewelry," Skyla said simply. She sounded hurt.

I sighed and ran out of the store. Having thirteen-year-old friends was so complicated!


End file.
